Slipping Away Slowly
by waterrain
Summary: A story about America's and England's past starting at the start.
1. Preface

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia and this chapter is in third power. This site at this time will not allow me to seperate the scenes (Evil Bastards).

"_**England, I'm afraid." America said softly and then he was lifted up into England's arms.**_

"_**It will be alright for I'm here." England replied while smiling and that made America smile a little bit.**_

**_"_**_England, England?" America called out, but then remembered England had to leave because the king had told him to go. _

_"England, You're not here." America whispered and sighed softly to himself. _

"_**Oh, America. I'm sorry, but duty arrives first." England whispered to himself as he looked out of the window as his thoughts wander to America and his heart feeling sadness for not being there for America. "I hope he'll be alright without me."**_

_One time when England returned America had grown and seemed to be almost as tall as him._

"_England, You're back. I was waiting." America said to England while smiling._

"_America, You have grown so much." England replied in a surprised voice._

"_I had to since you were not here." America commented calmly._

"_**England, My people don't like the taxing." **_

"_**America, I will talk to the King, but more than likely he will not listen." **_

"_**, But you're a nation, right?" America asked as he looked at England.**_

"_**Yes, but what is a nation with humans?" **_

"_**England I-." **_

"_**I'm sorry, America." England replied softly and walked away.**_

"_England, They are suffering." _

"_It can't be helped."_

"_,But-"_

"_The King has not changed his mind."_

"_Were you even trying?"_

"_**America, listen—"**_

"_**They were slaughtered, England. I feel everything and it hurts. Why England?"**_

"_You use to be so big." America whispered in a haunted voice. England was on his knees in the mud in front of America and his head tilted down with his hands covering his face._

"_You use to be so tiny." England muttered softly and his eyes burned. England could not kill America just as America could not kill England._

**Alright please Review and Thank You. This was like a preface onto some events that shall be occurring in this story. It is sort of like a preview of (Hopefully) several chapters and of course there will be (Hopefully) plenty of events. Anyway I listened to "Viva la Vida Axis Powers Hetalia" as I wrote this story which can be found on You Tube.**


	2. Home

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**_

America looked at the huge house and smiled happily while England showed him the way.

"America, This is your new home. I had it built and this place has food along with water." England said calmly. "I also had clothing added into the closest and I hope it is to your liking."

America smiled and ran to the house with England trailing after him. America opened the door and gasped.

"It's very pretty and so big, England!" America exclaimed happily and then he hugged England. England smiled and returned the hug. To be honest England does not remember when the last time he had smiled before meeting America.

"I'm glad." England replied while smiling for maybe this time everything will work out and he will not be hated since England is hated by his brothers. Which is why he has America call him 'England' instead of Brother and this way it will hopefully will not turn out the same way.

"I'm hungry." America stated while smiling up at England and England felt joy at being needed.

"I'll make you some dinner, America." England replied gently and went to the kitchen in order to make some food. America went on to explore the rest of the house and looked on with awe.

"So different from living in the forest." America said to himself while looking with wide eyes and noticing that everything is so clean along with smelling nice. America smiled for everything is so new to him after all he does not know much since after all still a New Born. England was smiling as he was cooking food and hoping that America will like it. The making of the food was not too long and England called for America.

"I'm here now, England." America replied while smiling and tilted his head a little bit as he looked at England.

"Alright, I'm going to make your plate for you." England remarked causally despite secretly feeling a little nervous and smiled. "I hope that you will enjoy it."

America noticed that England looked a bit tense and blinked his big blue eyes at him. He remembers how sad England had looked and didn't want to make England cry. America smiled and ate some of the food. Despite not knowing whether or not it is good America figured it must taste good since England made it plus that would make England happy.

"England, I love it. The food tastes yummy." America replied while smiling happy and felt glad that England looked so happy. England made himself a plate and together they ate everything on their own plate.

"Wow, I'm all full." America said to England happily. "It was amazing. I loved your cooking."

England felt as if he could just cry in joy for no one has ever told him that about his cooking and instead he hugged America.

"Thank you, America." England said calmly and America just smiled. "The only thing I did not supply the home with are toys since I do not which ones you would like to play with."

America giggled then he looked up at England with such a joyful and innocent smile that England felt his heart melt.

"You can choose them. I'm sure that I'll like whichever toys you chose for me." America replied happily and he had no clue what toys are at all, but since England mentioned toys then it meant that they are needed. "What are toys, England?"

"They are something that every child plays with to keep themselves busy." England replied calmly while looking at America who stared at him with those innocent and trusting eyes.

"Sort of like how I played with the cute bunnies?" America asked while looking at England and looking completely dependent on him which caused England to feel joy.

"Hmm, yes sort of how you were with the bunnies. Well I'll buy you some toys and show you how to play with said toys." England replied while smiling and America blinked. "I'm not good at explaining about toys since it has been very long since I played with them."

"Oh, but will you play with the toys with me?" America asked calmly and looked at England with hopeful eyes. To be honest England couldn't refuse America when he looked so innocent, cute, and hopeful. Instead England smiled and then nodded.

"Sure, but it might not be so much fun. Since I'm not your age." England replied simply while having a light smile on his lips.

"That's alright. It's better since you'll know what to do, England." America said to England as he got off the chair and walked towards him. "I trust you."

England smiled and he could not remember a time when he was happy before America had arrived. He remembers back in the day that he was such a punk along with being a pirate. England loves the feeling of being wanted and needed along with being completely trusted by someone.

"Alright, I will buy you some toys in the morning while you are sleeping. After all you need to have plenty of sleep, food, water, and other things to grow." England said softly and silently he hoped that America wouldn't grow up too fast.

"So it will be like a surprise. I'm sure that I'll love it, England." America replied joyfully and hugged England. "You are so nice."

"I will take care of you and keep you from harm." England said quietly as he looked at America who still held onto him and smiling even though America couldn't see it. To be honest England hopes that the King and Queen will not be needing him soon, but he knows that in time that America will be alone when he leaves to do his duty. England held onto America and puts his duty in the back of his mind instead enjoying the moment while it lasts.

"England, I feel sleepy where do I sleep?" America asked while yawning and looking up at England. England picked America up and carried him to the room that has written 'America's Bed Room'. Softly place America down and covering him up with a blanket as America fell asleep when he was placed onto the bed.

"I hope you do not grow up too fast, America." England whispered to himself as he walked out and closed the door gently. England sighs and decides that he will teach America some more things tomorrow. The home was quiet expect for very soft snoring and quiet footsteps.

**Please Review and Thank You. Anyway I listened to "Viva la Vida Axis Powers Hetalia" as I wrote this story which can be found on You Tube.**


	3. Toys

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**_

England first thing in the morning went out to buy some toys for America and he had bought various toys to see what kind of toy America would like best. England smiled as he carried the toys back to America's home and couldn't wait to see the look on America's face. England decided against waking America up bright and early in the morning, but was surprised when he saw America walk towards him.

"Hey, England. I woke up and you were not in the house. I looked everywhere for you, but then I remembered what you said last night about toys." America said while smiling brightly and he hugged England softly. "I was worried about you, but now you're here."

England smiled and then hugged America back. America smiled happily and England returned the smile with a light smile of his own.

"Alright, I decided to buy various toys and see which one that you liked best. So that next I go out I'll know which one to get for you." England said calmly as he set the toys down onto the living room table and smiled when he saw America's happy expression.

"I love all of them England since you picked them out." America said innocently and smiled happily at England while looking up. England smiled and felt very happy that America liked them.

"This one is a stuffed teddy bear that looks like a bear," England said calmly as he saw America looking happy at the toys but confused at the same time. "It is a type of toy that you can hold onto as you sleep."

"England, what is it? It look so cool." America said happily as he looked at the toy soldier and England smiled to himself.

"Well, America. That is a toy soldier and there are different styles of them. If you have enough toy soldiers then that would mean there is an army of them." England commented calmly as he saw America's joyful face and knew then that America's favorite toy is a Toy Soldier.

"England, Could we play with the toy soldier together?" America asked while smiling happily and England knew that he would buy more toy soldiers later.

"Hmm, America there is only one toy soldier." England commented teasingly and chuckled when he saw America pout.

"You can show me how and then it would be my turn. We would take turns." America said brightly and England smiled lightly.

"Alright, Since you are so determined." England replied calmly and he was hugged by America.

"Thanks, England. You're the best." America said to England while smiling a cheerful smile at him and England felt completely calm. The rest of the toys laid forgotten as England showed America how to play with the Toy Soldier and taking turns. America and England were laughing in a carefree manner as they played with the Toy Soldier.

**Please Review and Thank You. Anyway I listened to "Viva la Vida Axis Powers Hetalia" as I wrote this story which can be found on You Tube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._**

"Do you have to go?" America asked quietly as he looked up at the green eyed Nation. "Do you really have to leave me?"

England sighed softly as he sat next to America on the bed and placed a hand on his small shoulders.

"Yes, America. I have to return and speak with my people, but I will be back to visit. I promise you." England told him and he was hugged tightly by the small, but very strong Colony. "America, You are hugging me too tightly."

America looked up at him with big blue eyes, he released the Nation from his grasp, and hugged himself.

"Sorry, I just don't know my own strength…Do you hate me, England?"

"No, I do not hate you. Where on earth did you get such an idea?"

"I'll be lonely. Being here all by myself."

"What about that one bunny-"

Tears ran down America's flushed cheeks, he wrapped his arms around England, and didn't let go.

"I-I-I was too late to s-s-save him. My b-b-bunny was already killed by the time I got there and a man was making a pelt out of him…I was too late to save my bunny..I couldn't save him."

England held America and pet his blond hair.

"It will be okay. I promise you, America."

America closed his blue eyes and after an hour fell asleep in England's arms. The green eyed Nation sighed to himself, placed a light blanket over the small Colony, and decided this was the best time to leave.

After a few hours the blue eyed Colony woke up and discovered England was gone. America walked outside, laid on the grass, and looked up at the stars. He looked for a shooting star, but didn't find one.

"I wanted to follow, England. I don't like being left behind." America whispered to himself and he closed his eyes. His bunny left him behind, but it wasn't by his bunny's choice. England left him behind, but it wasn't by England's choice. "I wonder if England would let me come with next time?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
